Remember My Family
'''Remember My Family '''is the last mission in Red Dead Redemption and the only mission to feature Jack Marston as the protagonist. It is technically classed as a Stranger mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but also acts as part of the main storyline. Walkthrough Mission Details The mission will start when the player talks to Agent Howard Sawicki in Blackwater, indicated by the white "?" on the map - the train station on the west side of town. The agent will point the player to the south of Lake Don Julio, and the newspaper includes a story about how Edgar is now living near the lake. When the player arrives, only Ross' wife is present, and she says that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip down in Mexico. If you are feeling particularly vengeful about John's death, you can shoot the lamp above Edgar's wife (resulting in a loss of honor), but wait until she gives up Edgar's location before you roast her (You can also put on the bandana to negate the honor effects). In Mexico, close to the river, the player will find Edgar's brother, Philip Ross at a campsite. He points the player down along the riverbank towards Ross, and if killing his wife just didn't cut it for you, you can kill his brother after he delivers the information that Ross is duck hunting. Down the riverbank, the player will encounter Edgar Ross, who will challenge Jack to a duel. If the player wins, Edgar will die, Jack walks away, and the credits will start to roll. If the player wants to get complete and total revenge you can kill all of his family members, his brother and his wife. Doing so will result in negative honor, but killing Ross will restore the honor lost. After the credits finish, walk over to where Ross's body is and loot it. He should have around 400 dollars on him. Some people have looted his body and did not receive the $400, instead getting the usual $6-8 dollars or just Revolver Ammo. Mission Dialogues Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun and or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot), the duel will be lost (the bar will simply not fill when targeting his hands, this happens in other important duels also). This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is achieved. Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic mission failure; simply looking at him through the scope will trigger this, even before you try to pull the trigger. The same goes for Edgar's wife and brother in the earlier step. Notes *If you kill him or tie him up, and fail the mission, the credits will not start. It is recommended to save at some point during this mission, some players seem to get a bit of an itchy trigger finger when spotting Edgar Ross. You must kill Edgar Ross in a duel. *You can prevent the loss in honor that will result from the murder of Ross' wife and brother by equipping the bandana before talking to his wife. You may then kill her after she tells you where he is. Leave the bandana on until you speak with his brother. After killing them both be sure to remove the bandana or you will not receive honor or fame by killing Ross. *This mission offers an opportunity to hunt duck, which can help in the completion of the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy. *The cabin that the Ross Family lives in is the same cabin Irish originally sends John to to find a gatling gun in A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman. Trophies/Achievements ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Marston Family